


Even Roses Grow in Winter

by HobbitHobo44



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Timelines, Artistic Liberties, F/M, Jon Snow is a Stark, R Plus L Equals J, Robert's Rebellion, Sorry Not Sorry, Timeline Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitHobo44/pseuds/HobbitHobo44
Summary: In the cold north a rose blooms in the snow. She will change the game, and bring about a new age. She is the winter rose of high garden, beauty of the north, and Ned Stark's wife. Ned didnt marry Catelyn, Jon was raised as a stark, and the game changes when a new piece is added to the board.





	1. An Adventure Begins

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Game of Thrones. I just wanted Jon to be loved, and to see where my imagination takes me.. enjoy!! (I'm also a first time writer, so please be easy, i may continue, i'm just playing with thoughts in my head) some character ages are different, im going off of the show and what i felt would work for this story

   Chapter 1

* * *

 

     The doors to my room burst open as my ladies braided my hair for the day. "Hello my darling Syrain, you look beautiful today." I roll my eyes and smile, "You say that everday Gramma, what is it that you plot today?" A smirk grows across the older womans face, "I've planned for you to catch a wolf," she gracefully seats herself at my table and pours herself a glass of wine, "I've sent a raven to the north proposing your hand to Lord Rickard's second son Eddard, he will make a fine match. I would have tried for the Brandon, as he is the heir, but his spare will have to do."

    Flinching as one of the ladies pulls my hair a bit too hard, "leave us." I say. They rush out in a flurry of skirts and curls. Undoing the elaborate maze of braids i twist my hair into something much simpler and I glance at my grandmother in the mirror. "What games are you playing at Gramma? You know Willas had hope to marry me to Prince Oberyn, and Father wanted to take me to court to try to sway Prince Rhaegar into a second wife." My eyes stay on her as she slowly places her goblet down on the table, "My Dear, you are my favorite Grandchild, i love Willas as his wit reminds me of myself, Garlan is a fool who likes swords more than power, but you my dear, hold all of the beauty of High Garden in your smile, i will match you with a powerful house, especially because i feel things are turning at court. I will not have my wild rose burned by Dragons, pawed at by Lions, poisoned by Vipers, i won't have you wasted on Fish, or Krakens. I will have you safe, and yet still able to make an advantageous match for our house."  
        I stand and move to sit in the chair opposite of the Queen of Thorns. "Gramma, i wish to marry for love, but i guess your plotting is better than Father trying to push me into a marriage that perverts the faithfulness of a marriage, i do not wish to be a second wife." She smiles, "Then we will wed you to the Quiet Wolf, and be done with it, happiness and love grows in time. I thought your grandfather a fool for all of his days, but he gave me children, and Mace gave me you, that is all the happiness i need, other than my whispers in the garden." She moves to stand and lays a wrinkled hand on my face, "I will leave you to your day now, i will let you know if a raven returns." I smile up at her lovingly as she leaves, and stand to turn to my armoire as the door creaks shut.  
     My fingers rush to take off the dress my ladies had stuffed me in and I kick the offending garment off of my body. I blindly reach inside and pulled out a pair of brown leather breeches that had belonged to Garlan, a Green tunic with golden roses embroidered around the edges, and a brown vest. "Now this is how a lady should dress, its more practical than all the bloody layers of skirts," I slip on my boots and go out the door to wander the halls towards my favorite garden.  
     My fingers graze the leaves of the hedges as my feet lead me towards my favorite spot in all of High Garden. Smiling i remember the day my garden was constructed for me, my tutor had told me of wild blue roses that grew in the north, i had never seen such a flower, i remember begging my father as a child for a single winter rose, he finally caved and had several brought down and cultivated just for me. The scent of the roses curls into my nose with the light breeze, and i smile. I take the dagger off of my belt and cut several roses off of the bushes, and start to braid myself a crown. Placing the blue circlet on my hair, i smile towards the sky and envision the life Gramma Olenna was trying to build for me.

     Cold, crisp winter air, hunting, riding horses everday, winter roses, "Would i be able to spar with my husband?" I wondered aloud. Thinking back to my childhood lessons, i thought of House Stark. I knew the current Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North was Lord Rickard Stark, his wife Lyarra of House Royce had passed bringing the youngest wolf into the world. His heir was named Brandon, who was betrothed to Catelyn Tully of the Riverlands, my future betrothed's name was Eddard, and there were two younger starks whos names i couldnt remember. I laid back in my gardens, relishing in the feeling of the green grass, the sun, the scent of my roses, and sleep slowly drifted me away.

    "Of course I knew i would find you here sister." Sleep still clouding my vision as i blinked up at who had disturbed my nap, i slowly start to recognize my brother Willas sitting on the bench near where i was laying. My legs bursting forward from underneath me towards my brother as i wrapped him in a hug. "My Darling brother! Oh how i've missed you, it feels like forever since ive seen you in these gardens. How's your leg? Oh it must be in such terrible pain! Is there anything i can do?" I say fretting over my brother, he smiles sadly and shakes his head, "Syrain, I am fine. The Maester created a new draught which makes the pain of walking easier to handle, there's no need for worrying, i am fine." My lips brush his cheek tenderly, the beard that has been growing tickles my cheek, "You know i only worry because i love you, i know i have missed you, as have your hawks." He pulls a feather out from his sleeve, "i've been to see my beauties, they're fine, i do wonder who has been lookong after them so well." He says as he looks as me knowingly. A blush graces my cheeks as i smile," I love your birds, i wish i could have one for my own, but none have laid any eggs for me to raise." He pats my arm, "And as soon as one is lain and hatched, it shall be yours, because you wont be in High Garden forever, and i know i am your Hawk here, protecting you as best i can, but it would make me sleep easier knowing you had a hawk wherever you go to watch you as i do sister."  
      My head sinks onto my brother's shoulder, "Has Gramma told you of her plots? Of how she wishes to send me to the North to be the wife of a second son?" He nods grimly, "It's not the fate i had wished for you, i wanted for you to be a Princess in Dorne, having adventures and being warm. But alas, neither Father, Grandmother, nor Oberyn's brother Prince Doran will hear of it, though Oberyn was more than willing after all my ravens and the portrait i had sent him of you." "You did not," i exclaim," that is beyond embarrassing to hear brother!" His shoulders gently shake as he chuckles, "I only wanted your happiness sister, but i do sincerely hope that Grandmother's plans work, i do not wish for you to marry a second son in the cold north, but i would prefere it to Father's plan of selling you like a common whore for a second wife to a spoiled prince." A gasp flies from my lips, "Brother, you must not say such things, you know better than i that the gardens have eyes."  
      He glances at me, his hazel eyes glowing like gold in the setting sun. "You are my baby sister 'Rain, you are my heart of hearts, i will always love you more than anything in this world, i just want you to be happy." My hand rests on his cheek as i say," Happiness will come with time, Gramma just wants a good match, Father will settle with time. Come now, walk me back to the main hall, i'm famished." We both stand and walk towards the castle as the sun sets behind us.

 

      "Get up you lazy girl, sending your ladies maids away for more 'beauty sleep' is ineffective when as beautiful as you, now get up. I have recieved a raven from Lord Rickard." My hands brush the sleep away from my eyes as i slowly sit up in my bed to face my grandmother. The bed moves as she sits on the edge and waves me forward. My eyes scan the page and my heart stops for a moment.

      Lady Olenna,  
I have indeed heard rumors of your granddaughters beauty, and of her wild blood. I too believe it would be a good match for both of our houses. I also believe that if she is as free spirited as rumored, that she may be good for my Ned. I will send the dragons and livestock as agreed in the marriage bounty. I will also gift Lady Syrain a keep as a wedding gift for Ned and her to live and run. You will send the grain and seeds along with your granddaughter to be a guest at Winterfell before the wedding in three moons time.  
Lord Rickard Stark  
Lord of Winterfell and Warden  
of the North

    "They dont call me the Queen of Thorns for nothing my dear, i have already sent the seamstresses to work to have you a full wardrobe to take north with you. Most of your other clothes will remain here in High Garden should you ever return to visit, as they are not suited for the climate." The smile on her faces reaches her eyes, and i know Gramma is pleased with her victory. "Does Father know?" She shrugs, "Mace is a fool and will be the undoing of this family. It is done. And so it shall be, just start packing, and i will sort the rest."

       The door creaks as it closes and i lay back and stare up at my ceiling for what may be the last time knowing Gramma. The flowers painted in vivid detail across the celing bring back memories of the day i had painted them with Willas. Paint splattered everywhere, sunlight, laughter, it was a wonderous day. I wondered if Lord Rickard would allow me to paint the walls of his keep, bring some life and light to the dreary north.  
       The door burst open as my ladies maids bring luggage into the room and start to pack all appropriate things for both the north and married life. Two of them dressed me in a thicker gown that would do well for traveling as the climate changes. My hair done up in a bun that wouldnt fall during riding. It would take near a month to travel with a carriage, so i knew i would be riding part of the way to hasten speed.  
         The halls seemed bigger than normal, knowing i wouldnt see them for a long time as i wondered towards my brother's tower. I gently tap on the door, unsure if Willas was sleeping. The door slowly opens, and i fall into my brothers arms weeping. Tears falling from my eyes and soaking his shirt as i cry at the loss of my childhood home, of fear of the unknown, of the loss of my brother.  
He hugs me tight and then slowly pulls away to wipe the tears from my eyes, "Beautiful roses should not be weeping," he grabs my hand and leads me down a hall to his study. "I have gifts for you." I slowly trace my hands down the bookcases, looking at all the books with varying subjects from horses to hawking to painting. My brother makes and noise of truimph as he finds he was looking for. He brings out a case that is as green as the hedges in the garden, and as sturdy as the oak doors of the castle. I slowly open the case and see a bow, a deep brown with green and gold engravings of roses and hawks dancing, tears brimming in my eyes as i take in the gift. "Willas, it's too-" "Dont say its too much." He says in a rush, "I know you know how to shoot, Garlan told me he taught you when we were younger. Its a reminder of both of your brothers when you go north. And it will protect you." He pulls out a leather quiver with matching designs and pulls one out, the steel of the tip has been forged to look like a leaf from the gardens, the shaft has been engraved with our house words, and the fletching was from hawk feathers.

     He hugs me tightly and says, "I wish you all the love and luck in the world Syrain, i wish i could walk you to the gates, but my leg ails me today." My head shakes in understanding, "Do not fret brother, i at least got to see you before Gramma ushers me north." Willas embraces me tightly and buries his nose in my hair, trying to imprint this memory into his mind forever, as i try to remember the feeling of my brothers arms around me. "I love you 'Rain, i am proud to be your brother. High Garden will always be your home as long as i am alive. Stay safe wild rose." "I love you Willas, my hawk of the garden, take care of your leg, and possibly you may come to the north and see me as a married woman, maybe one day hold a neice or nephew." A knock echoes from the door, "Gramma must have sent someone looking for me, i must go." A sad smile forms on my lips as i turn from my brother and open the door to find a guard who bows before me. "My lady, it's time." I nod grimly, taking in all the paintings and the halls, as i walk out of them for the last time as a Lady of High Garden.  
       My Father stands at the steps of the castle with a frown on his face, Gramma stands next to him smirking. "Goodbye Father." He simply nods and says, "Syrain, make this house proud." and turns back to the castle, still upset that Gramma had outsmarted his plans. "Dont worry too much my dear, he will come around, especially as he and i will be at your wedding in three moons, so you must hurry to the north. Meet the boy, make him love you, then wed and bed him." A simple nod is all it takes to make her smile and embraces me. She watches as i mount my horse, and exit the gates of the castle, my heart feeling fainter as i grow farther from the only place ive ever called home.


	2. Into the Wolves Den

Chapter 2

* * *

      The winter air has a crisp bite to it, bringing a rosy flush to my cheeks as my small group of guards and i approach Winterfell's gates. We ride up to a group of guards who are patrolling near the gates, "My men and horses need places to rest and i need to speak with Lord Stark, he is expecting me." 

    One of them nods and rushed off towards the keep. We are escorted into the courtyard, and i ignore a guards hand to help me down from my horse as i jump down. I look up as the doors to the keep open to introduce Lord Rickard Stark. He is tall with brown hair, and steel grey eyes, but they flash with kindness and understanding. I smile up brightly at the man who will soon be my Good-Father. "Lady Tyrell, Winterfell welcomes you. We were not expecting you for another week or so." I nod graciously, "Thank you my lord, my men and i broke off from the caravans and rode hard to come here early, there is only so much time before the wedding, and i had hopes to know my good-family before saying my vows." Lord Rickard smiles gently and motions towards the keep, "Servants will get your horses and men housed for the night, we had just finished supper, but i will take you to your rooms and have a maid bring you a meal."

    We move inside the keep, the warm air surprisingly like a hug after being out in the cold. "We had rooms prepared for you, and they shall be your rooms up until the wedding, you may do as you like with them to feel more at home, i know the North is far different from the South, especially different from High Garden." I smile brightly, "Thank you Lord Rickard, that is most kind of you." We stop at a door and i am surprised to see that flowers have been engraved Into the wood, "Ned had insisted that you have something both easily recognizable and a reminder of home, they just finished the carving today." I gently touch a rose that is near the handle and my heart flickers in my chest warmly, "Thats quite thoughtful of him, doing such a kindness for a woman he has never met."

   Lord Rickard smiles proudly, "I have high hopes for your marriage, though i know it is not ideal for a lady of your station, but it brings me great joy knowing our two houses will be united, it also brings great peace of mind, for winters are hard on our people, crops do not grow willingly in the north." 

   I look up at Lord Rickard pointedly, "I have hopes of changing that, the caravans and carts should be here with food and things for me to work with, along with clothes and the like in the next few weeks. I know a great deal about agriculture and have some ideas with which to grow food even in the coldest winter My Lord." His eyes light up with a sense of hope, "Maybe you shall be our saving Grace my lady, i bid you goodnight." He bows to me and i curtsy slightly before opening the door and entering my rooms. 

    I wonder about the room, a large fire place with many candles is near the bed, which is large and filled with soft furs. There is a desk near a window with what looks to be a window box for growing things, only on the inside. There is an armouire with a few articles of clothing already inside, i also see a screen for changing, and behind the screen in a bath tub and a basin for washing. I giggle brightly at the sense of home i find in my simple room, and crash onto the bed, not at all lady like. The door knocks and opens to reveal a woman with a tray of food in her hands. I smile brightly at her, and she places the food on my desk. "Would you like help changing for bed Milady?" I get up and nod, the door closes behind her as one of my guards has found himself at my door for protection, no doubt Gramma's orders. My dress is quickly taken off and i am engulfed in a warm sleep dress. "I shall get your fire roaring and then ill be off milady." I sit down at the desk and start to eat the stew and bread which has been brought to me.      

     The food is not as flavourful as i am used to, but it is hearty and fills me up. The fire crackles as the maid leaves me for the night. I move to the bed and move the furs and blankets to crawl in for sleep, and right by the pillow i find something i hadnt noticed before, a winter rose laying there beside me. I pick up the rose and smell its sweet scent, so much like my garden and home. I place it on the table beside me and stare at it until i fall asleep. 

   I awaken slowly, my eyes slowly focusing as i realize where i am. I get up and stretch my limbs only to find my tray from last night is gone, a dress has been hung up on the screen, and there is hot water in my bath. I take off my sleep dress and quickly jump into the bath. I notice a shelf not too far from me with sweet smelling soaps and oils. I take my time washing myself and my hair, enjoying the warmth of the bath and the repeated motions of washing the beast that is my hair. 

  As the water loses it warmth i climb out and dry myself off, drying my hair with a towel and wrapping myself in a robe. I sit near the fire and work the towel through the rest of my hair, the fire helping it to dry in no time. I move towards the screen and gently touch the dress hanging there. It is a dark green, with beautiful flowers embroidered along the neckline, sleeves and hem. It has bits of fur here and there to help with warmth. I pull the dress on and find is surprisingly easy to dress myself. I slip on boots i find in the bottom of my armouire and quickly braid my hair out of my face, the end of it curling near my waist. I turn towards the table by my bed and grab the winter rose, twisting it into my hair. I smiled as I passed a mirror to the door, the rose complimenting me greatly. 

   I open the door to find Ser Jor standing there, a face that has known me my whole life. "Lady Syrain, Good Morning to you." I smile up at the man, "Jor, you taught me how to use my dagger, helped Garlan teach me my bow, and you still try to teach me Sword work, you havent called me by a title in years unless in the pressence of my father or lords. It is 'Rain to you," he shakes his head, "Aye lass, but you will be a married lady soon, to a great house no less, you grow farther from the little lady demanding to be treated like your brothers." I hug the tall man, "Yes i will be wed soon, but you are still the man closer to me than my own father, i could be Queen of the Seven Kingdoms and i would still ask for your familiarity. It keeps me humble." Ser Jor hugs me back, "You are the daughter i'll never have Lady 'Rain." 

    A slight cough makes me end the hug far quicker than i would have liked. "Milday, i've been asked to bring you to the Great hall to break your fast." I look over and notice it is the same woman from last night. I nod and move to follow her, "What is your name?" She smiles at me, "My name is Sera Snow Milady, i've been asked to look after you until your ladies maids arrive." I nod at her, "My ladies maids will not be here for long after the wedding, it is quite strange, marriage. How life changes. Do you know of my husband to be?" 

    Sera nods at me, "Aye Milady, i've known him since i was younger, just starting as a maid here. Lord Eddard is kind and just. Awful quiet unless around his friend that Lord Robert, loud one he is. His brother Brandon is wild and wolf like, often training or fighting, and full of mischeif. Their sister Lady Lyanna is a beauty, but she has a temper. Likes swords and such like the lords, but gets treated like a lady, doesnt much like it. Their youngest brother Lord Benjen is kind, and thoughtful. Likes horses and riding milady, though he is quite a prankster, so watch yourself milady." We reach the doors of the great hall and Sera curtsies a goodbye. 

    "Lady Syrain, how good of you to join us in breaking our fast. I would first break bread and salt with you." I smile at Lord Rickard, "Yes My Lord, i would enjoy breaking my fast with you and yours." I am sat down between Lord Stark and a man i can only assume is my betrothed. He is tall, i can tell even with him sitting down. His face is long and almost brooding. His brows furrowed as if in deep thought. His eyes the same grey as his fathers, flashing with things i cannot read. His eyes glance up at me and noticing the flower in my hair, a dusting of red graces his cheeks. I take a piece of bread and dip it in salt and bring it to my lips, entering myself under guest rights. 

  "Did you sleep well Lady Syrain?" I glance up from my thoughts and meet grey eyes that look as though they would be better set on the face of a wolf than a man, long shaggy brown hair brushing broad shoulders and a smile that looks similar to a snarl, though full of joy and ease. "I did sleep well Lord Brandon i presume?" He nods at me, "Well arent you observant as well as Beautiful My Lady." A slight blush dusts my cheeks at the compliment, "I have only heard so little of you, i can only guess that you are the Wild Wolf of Winterfell. Just as i can assume the lady that looks as if she would rather br anywhere but indoors, and wearing anything but a dress can only be Lady Lyanna, the She-Wolf. The quiet man next to me can only be my betrothed. And Lastly the younger man to your left can only be Lord Benjen, the young pup. I have already met your Lord Father last night upon my arrival." 

   “Ned, looks like you got gifted with this one you brooding bastard.” Brandon’s laugh echoes through the great hall and a chuckle escapes my lips like bells. “Time will tell Brother.” His voice is strong and sturdy, a voice I can picture myself listening to for ages, though I can already tell my betrothed is a man of few words. “So Lady Syrain, you mentioned something last night on working towards bettering the agriculture here in the north,” I turn towards Lord Rickard. “Yes My Lord, I have brought a caravan full of sheets of glass from Dorne, soil from high garden, seeds from all over the world and all the tools I’ll need to cultivate them personally here in Winterfell. It’s only an experiment of sorts, I have many theories on building what I would like to call a Glass Green House, similar to some of the Growing Houses back home in High Garden. They should keep an internal temperature of a natural spring season and grow just as they do back home, and the glass would allow light through so the plants can get all the sun they’d need you see. It’s quite a pricey endeavor, but my Gramma Lady Olenna was most supportive of my research to better help this marriage alliance, if it would be alright for me to build such things of course as this land is yours My Lord.” 

   “You May have as much as you’d need, this winter is harsh and our people need hope My Lady, whatever help you’d need to build such houses shall be granted, I only hope your theory works.” He smiled at me and turned back towards his food. I take apart a roll and eat some of the vegetables and glance around at the other Starks.

    Lady Lyanna is looking at me most curiously, “Lady Syrain, is it true you know how to handle weapons? And you know about Hawks? And that you Train with a sword?” Her eyes glisten with hope and wild wonder as she asks these questions. “Yes on all accounts My Lady,” I chuckle,” I wanted most desperately to be with my brothers growing up, and my gramma was most supportive of a rose having thorns. I could teach you if you’d like, a woman may not always have a man around to protect her.” She glances at her father quickly, “If it is alright with you Lord Rickard, of course. But I do firmly believe it is and should be acceptable for a woman to be BOTH a warrior and a Lady, as I am becoming.” He slows his eating in his thoughts, “Fine, but only if it isn’t you teaching her under the eyes of her brothers.” Lady Lyanna gives the biggest smile that truly shows off her mother’s beauty, “Thank You Father! Oh I am so excited!” 

“Ned, Why don’t you show Lady Syrain around Winterfell? Get to know your betrothed a bit?” The look on Lord Rickard’s face left no room for argument, “It would be my Pleasure Father,” his grey eyes flick to meet mine, “we can leave as soon as you are done breaking your fast My Lady.” I quickly finish eating and get up to leave with Lord Eddard, Ned. “I thank you for this food Lord Rickard, the north has been nothing but kind and hospitable to me.” He nods and smiles and waves me away to follow my brooding betrothed out of the great hall. 

   “Lady Syrain, is there anywhere you’d like to see first in Winterfell?” I look up at Eddard’s face and smile, “Why yes,” his eyebrow raises in question, “I’d ask you take me to the Godswood Lord Eddard.” 


End file.
